1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capturing device, more particularly to an electrically conducting mechanism of an image capturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional image capturing device 1 includes a base 11, a liquid lens 12 disposed in the base 11, a fixed lens 13 disposed in the base 11 and located below the liquid lens 12, an electrical connector 16, and two wires 14, 15 that respectively and electrically connect two electrodes 121, 122 of the liquid lens 12 to the electrical connector 16. During the process of manufacturing the image capturing device 1, both the liquid lens 12 and the fixed lens 13 are mounted in the base 11. The base 11 is then placed on a circuit board (not shown) such that an optical sensor element 17 on the circuit board corresponds to a lower portion of the fixed lens 13, and the wires 14, 15 are connected respectively and electrically to the electrodes 121, 122. Subsequently, the base 11 is rotated to conduct focus adjustment of the fixed lens 13 and the liquid lens 12 until an image outputted by the optical sensor element 17 to a computer screen (not shown) is displayed in a sharpest state. The focus adjusting operation is thus completed. Thereafter, the electrical connector 16 can be inserted into a socket (not shown) of the circuit board such that the circuit board is connected electrically to the liquid lens 12 of the image capturing device 1.
However, during focus adjustment, since the wires 14, 15 are exposed from the base 11, the wires 14, 15 will rotate with the base 11 when the latter is rotated, thereby rendering the focus adjustment inconvenient. Moreover, when the base 11 is rotated to a position where the fixed lens 13 and the liquid lens 12 are adjusted to focus, since the positions of the wires 14, 15 are not fixed and due to length limitation, the electrical connection between the electrical connector 16 and the socket of the circuit board is made more difficult. In addition, since it is not easy to mount the wires 14, 15 in the interior of the base 11, and since the design of the wires 14, 15 cannot be integrated into the interior of the base 11, the complexity and time involved during assembly are increased. Therefore, how to devise an electrically conducting mechanism that is easy to assemble and that can be conveniently connected to the liquid lens 12 is the subject of improvement contemplated by this invention.